A Mindless World
by AwakeAndAliveSpartan
Summary: An unknown, mutant virus has been unleashed, causing the risk of a worldwide pandemic. Can the agents find a way to stop the rampant virus before it's too late to do anything? Or will the Nervon mutants attack, infecting one of the team? (Not a very good summary though.)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

They stared at the strange creature in awe and in terror. "What is it?" Ward asked. "I've never seen anything like it."

Coulson still looked at the creature. The creature was fairly humanoid, but had three bulbous arms, a misshapen head, claws, and sickly, green skin. "I don't know." he replied. "It could be alien, but it also looks oddly human. I can't tell what it is. Simmons, do you have any clues?"

"I'm about as clueless as you are." Simmons inquired. "It may be some kind of mutant, there's that possibility. I would bring it in for biopsy, but,"

"That _thing _is not going onto by pristine workspace. It's the alien virus all over again." Fitz cut in.

"Fitz!" Simmons exclaimed. "Let me finish!"

Fitz only grumbled.

"As I was saying, I _would _bring it in. I don't know what that thing could be carrying. Who knows what could be in it. It's best to let SHIELD Biohazard teams handle it." Simmons finished explained.

"I'll call the Bio unit. Stay clear of it until they arrive. No one needs to get sick." Coulson ordered. The whole team stepped away from the being.

Coulson proceeded to head inside of the Bus to contact the Bio Unit, leaving the rest of the team outside.

Skye looked at the vile-looking creature, "I'm going back inside the Bus. That _thing _is starting to stink really bad." She left the group and headed inside.

"Whatever it is, don't touch it." May said. "You heard Coulson." She looked at Simmons. "That means you."

Simmons held up her hands, "I wasn't planning on touching it!" she exclaimed. I don't know what it is!"

"Sure you were." Fitz said sarcastically. "I bet you're longing to cut into that thing's skin. I see it in your eyes."

"Leo!"

"It's true."

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is!"

"Stop the bickering!" Ward cut them off. "No one is touching it! Stop fighting!"

"Sorry." they both grumbled.

Ward looked up to see a SHIELD jet land and several Haz-Mat agents step out. The group stepped back to allow the Bio Unit to quarantine the area.

"Let them work." Ward said, going inside the Bus. The rest followed.

* * *

A lone scientist scrambled for his research journal. He was bloodied and the surrounding lab was destroyed. He frantically scribbled notes in. '_The contained Nervon mutants escaped. Possible outbreak is possible if not dealt with. The original virus was intended to be an anti-virus, meant to cure every known disease from cancer to AIDs. Got out of hand, virus mutated into the Nervon virus. Infected fall extremely ill and then several days later, they mutate into the mutants. Don't know the extent of the mutations. A worldwide pandemic is enviable. I fear this is the start of the apocalypse. Beings have little to none thinking processes, basically a zombie. Only drive is to kill and eat living flesh. Virus is passed through contact with infected. I don't know how much longer the world has until it falls to the Nervons.'_

The scientist closed his journal and dashed for the exit. He wanted to get to a safe zone, a place where a Nervon couldn't get him. Time was the enemy and so was the overpopulated world. The virus would spread, and there was no stopping it.

* * *

"So what did the Bio Unit conclude the being as?" Coulson asked. The team was assembled in the lab; Simmons held the Bio Unit's examination results.

Simmons looked at the papers, "Well according to this, _he _was a human. A virus of unknown origin infected him. He mutated into that." she explained, gesturing the hologram of the mutant that was projected on the table.

"A virus?" Ward asked. "How does a virus do _that_? It makes no sense."

"Well, Bio doesn't know what the virus is. It's an undocumented virus. Most likely a new one." Simmons replied.

"What does this mean?" Skye asked.

"It means that we are dealing with something we don't know here." Coulson said. "There could be more of these things. And if it is a virus, it _will _spread. SHIELD will be dealing with a pandemic."

Fitz made a face at the hologram and May looked at Coulson.

"This will be a serious issue, we may be facing a global pandemic here."

* * *

**Author's Note: **I don't own AoS, Marvel does. I don't know how well this will do, this was an idea that popped into my head and I wanted to write it. Please review and follow/favorite it if you like it. Keep reading! ~AwakeAndAliveSpartan


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

(A Week Later)

"There's been a report of strange-looking creatures in a town in Virginia." The team had been watching for more appearances of the mutants and Coulson had just gotten word of activity.

"Could they be the mutants?" Ward asked.

"Could be. We'll have to go there and investigate." Coulson replied. "But remember, be careful. We don't how the virus is spread. If these things are the mutants, approach them with extreme caution."

"Can I bring a scented candle?" Fitz asked. "That last one smelt like a garbage dump"

"NO!"

The Bus touched down in a field near Wallington, Virginia. The team got out all at once, eyes peeled for the mutants.

"Watch your backs, stay together. We are not splitting up." Coulson said. "Keep your eyes peeled."

The team headed into town, not even a fifth of a mile from where they where at. They stopped in horror at what they saw. Various things where on fire, mauled bodies lay bleeding, and dead, on the ground. It looked as though there were no survivors at all.

"What is this?" Skye whispered. "What happened here?"

"Must've been those mutants." Fitz said.

"Search with caution." Coulson said, examining a corpse. "Those things may be anywhere."

A gunshot replied. They looked to see a misshapen creature fall to the ground, the barrel of Mays' gun smoking. "Found one." May said.

Coulson, Ward, and Skye reached for their guns. The sound of moans deafened them as a group of at least ten mutants surrounded them. The result was a massive fight. Fitz and Simmons went running for cover.

Gunshots rang out and two mutants fell dead. Coulson and May engaged three of them, Ward and Skye engaged two others. Ward sent a punch flying into one. The mutant responded with clamping its foul-smelling teeth into Ward's shoulder. Ward gritted his teeth in pain and killed the mutant with one gunshot. The fight went on for five more minutes until the mutants were dead.

Coulson huffed, "Back to the Bus, now." The team rushed back to the Bus, only to be stopped by a beaten-looking man in front of the plane. A look of relief filled the man's face.

Coulson pointed the gun at him, "Who are you? State your business."

"I-I'm Dr. John Daniels, researcher in this town's medical lab." he replied.

"What are you doing here?"

"Please help me! Those mutants! Please take me somewhere else! I can help you! I know exactly what they are!"

Coulson looked to his team, they shrugged in reply. "Ok Dr, we'll find you somewhere safe. As long as you tell us what those things are."

The doctor shook his head, "I will!"

* * *

(Two Days Later)

Ward stood shirtless in the bathroom of the Bus, looking at the wound on his shoulder. It was deep and painful. It burned like fire was licking his skin. Pus had started oozing out of it and it had taken a light greenish hue; it was obviously infected.

He groaned in pain as he tried to clean it and bandage it up. He hadn't told anyone on the Bus of his injury, he wanted to keep it a secret. He had kept it hidden, but it was obvious he was hurt. He moved it robotically, mostly because it was painful to move.

Ward sighed and slipped his shirt back on. Sure the wound hurt like crazy, but it wasn't going to stop him. He would try his best to ignore it. Hopefully not until it turned for the worse.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I don't own AoS, Marvel does. The team gets into their first big fight with the mutants. Can they trust the Doctor? Will Ward's wound heal, or is it something even more? Marvel's Agents of SHIELD will return in a chapter. Keep reading! ~AwakeAndAliveSpartan


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"So, Doctor. What are those things?" Coulson asked. The team was assembled in the lab, with Coulson questioning Dr. Daniels.

"An experiment gone wrong." Daniels replied.

"What do you mean?"

"My research clinic was trying to develop an antivirus. One that would destroy any disease from cancer to diabetes to AIDS. We were so close, but one little misstep erupted into chaos. The wrong mixture was added to the antivirus and it mutated. An assistant got infected with the bad batch. He got very sick and mutated a few days later." Daniels explained.

"A good deed to humanity gone wrong." Ward said.

"Exactly. It was meant to cure any disease, but it ended up creating the most dangerous one. There's no stopping it. A pandemic is enviable. We are doomed."

"Don't go making any conclusions like that." Coulson said. "There has to be a way to stop the virus."

"I don't know if the Nervon virus has anything like antibodies or antigens to produce a serum from. I haven't had time to study it very well." Daniels said sadly.

"SHIELD has some of the greatest medical teams in the world." Coulson said. "Doctor, come with me and we'll see what I can get arranged."

Coulson and Daniels went off into Coulson's office and May went back to the cockpit.

Ward went to move but groaned in pain when he moved his shoulder.

"Ward, are you alright?" Simmons asked.

"Yeah, my shoulder's just a little stiff."

"Are you sure? I can take a look at it if you want me to."

"I'm fine."

"Alright then."

"The robot's in pain." Fitz commented.

"I am not a robot!" Ward snapped back.

"Just saying."

"I'm just a little sore, that's all there is to it."

"Grant, are you sure?" Skye asked. "You don't look like you feel good."

"I said I am fine. It's just a little pain. Remember we got into a huge fight with those freaks of nature?"

"Don't remind me." Fitz cut it.

"It's just a little bit of pain."

* * *

(Two Days Later)

Ward walked into the Bus's lounge slowly and weakly. He didn't feel very good. He thought that he must've caught a cold from somewhere. He noticed that Fitz and Skye were in the lounge as well.

Fitz noticed the weak-looking Ward, "Ward are you alright?" he asked.

Ward waved his hand in dismissal, "Yeah, I'm fine." He kind of slurred that sentence out.

Skye looked at him suspiciously, "Grant, are you sure? You don't look too hot. Do you have a fever?"

"No." Ward put a hand to his stomach as a wave of pain struck it. He had already thrown up four times today, all in two hours.

Fitz narrowed his eyes, "Skye's right. Do you want me to go and get Simmons to look at you? She could tell you what's wrong in an instant."

"No, I've already said-" the sentence slurred into a jumble of unidentifiable nonsense. Ward suddenly teetered and collapsed over onto the floor.

"Grant!" Skye screamed. Fitz stood in place in shock with his mouth wide open. "Leo, go get Jemma!" Fitz rushed off to go find Simmons.

Skye turned Ward over onto his back and saw that he was unconscious. His face was dotted with beads of sweat and his skin was stark-white. Heat came off of him in waves.

"Grant, you idiot. You weren't ok, at all."

* * *

**Author's Note: **I don't own AoS, Marvel does. The Doctor explains what the mutants are. Ward falls extremely ill and unconscious. Can the team find help in time for the sicken agent? Marvel's Agents of SHIELD will return in a chapter. Keep reading! (I am still emotionally messed-up from last night's episode. You just don't end a episode like that and don't continue it until JANUARY 7TH. Really Marvel, really? I about burst into tears.) ~AwakeAndAliveSpartan


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"Agent Coulson?"

Coulson looked up to see a doctor approaching him. Right after Ward had fallen unconscious, they had taken him to the closest SHIELD Medical location in Washington DC.

"Yes?" Coulson asked.

"I'm Dr. Jaeger. I'm overseeing Agent Ward." the doctor replied.

"How is he?" Coulson asked, looking at his nervous team.

"Still unconscious." Jaeger replied. "But I would like you to come with me. There is something I need to show you." He looked at Coulson's team and noticed Simmons' badge. "You're a biochemist?" he asked.

Simmons blinked, "Yes, sir."

"Then you may want to come with me as well. This may interest you."

* * *

The three arrived in Ward's hospital room. It made Coulson and Simmons cringe to see Ward, pale and unconscious, hooked up to numerous machines.

Jaeger walked over to Ward's left side. "Nurses noticed this when he was first brought in here. It's very strange." He removed the cloth covering Ward's left side, leaving him shirtless.

Coulson's stomach churned. "What is that?" From Ward's elbow to about his collarbone was a sickly green color.

"We don't know. I've never seen anything like it before. It's like a rash, discoloration almost." Jaeger explained.

Simmons took a closer look at it, "Interesting." she commented.

"What's even stranger is this wound." Jaeger pointed at a vile looking wound on Ward's shoulder.

"He was wounded? He didn't tell us." Coulson said.

"I noticed that two days before he collapsed, he was moving his arm almost robotically." Simmons said. "I asked him what was wrong, but he said he only pulled a muscle. I didn't imagine that he was hiding that."

"Well this wound has two places. It's almost in the shape of a bite mark." Jaeger said.

"Wait. Did you say a _bite mark_?" Coulson said.

"That's what it looks like."

Coulson cussed, thinking back to what Dr. Daniels had said about the Nervon mutants.

"What's the matter?" Jaeger asked.

"Doctor, quarantine him." Coulson said coldly. "Don't let anybody near him."

"Coulson?!" Simmons exclaimed.

"What are you talking about?" Jaeger asked.

"Isolate him now." Coulson order once more, storming out of the room.

Simmons quickly caught up to him, "Sir, what are you going on about?" she asked. "Why does Grant need to be quarantined?"

"Very serious situation. The worst thing possible."

"You don't mean?"

"Yes, I do."

Coulson and Simmons arrived back in the waiting area. Skye shot up, "Grant, is he ok?' she asked frantically. Fitz sat with a strong look of worry and concern on his face. Even May looked concerned.

"No, he is not ok. At all." Coulson replied gravely.

"He is gone?!" Skye cried.

"No, not yet."

"Then what's wrong with him?" Fitz asked.

Coulson took a deep, painful breath. He didn't want to say what he knew was wrong with Ward. But he had to say it before it was too late to do anything. "Ward's been infected."

* * *

**Author's Note: **I don't own AoS, Marvel does. Plot twist! Dr. Jaeger reveals that Ward has been hiding a gruesome injury from the rest of the team. The injury appears to be bite marks. Coulson fears the thing that would be the worst to happen at the moment. Ward's been infected with the Nervon virus. What will happen from here? Marvel's Agents of SHIELD will return in a chapter. Keep reading! (So episode 11 of MAoS is called, wait for it, 'The Magical Place.' I don't want to know what will happen in that episode, the feels. And next week FZZT is being reshown, they are wanting me to cry!) ~AwakeAndAliveSpartan


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

"What?!" Skye exclaimed. "What do you mean?! That's impossible!"

"I wish it were." Coulson said sadly. 'I don't know for sure though. There's a wound on Ward's shoulder that looks just like a bite wound. The skin from his elbow to his collarbone is a sickly green color."

"When did he get bitten?" Fitz asked. "I never saw him get hurt."

"I think it was in Virginia. He hid the wound ever since." Coulson replied.

"Why would he hide it if it is something that serious?" Skye asked, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Ward doesn't want to look hurt, he wants to look like he's always at the top of his game. Getting hurt isn't in his nature." Fitz said. "He doesn't want to look useless."

"But he hid it until it was too late." Skye mumbled.

"Exactly." Coulson said. "I'm not too sure about all of this, but I'll get Dr. Daniels to look at him. He's had experience with the infected."

"Where is he now?" May asked.

"I ordered the doctor to quarantine him. Do not let anybody that is not of importance in. We can go in though, just for a short amount of time." Coulson replied. "We need to go get Daniels."

"But he's at a SHIELD research facility in New York. How are we going to get to him in a short amount of time?" Simmons inquired. "We may not have that much time. It's already five in the afternoon. We couldn't get back here until like twelve tomorrow."

"Me and May will go. You three stay here. Keep an eye on Ward." Coulson replied. Fitz, Simmons, and Skye nodded their heads. "We do not know what will happen to Grant."

* * *

Ward awoke suddenly with a wave on immense pain. He doubled over and vomited over the side of the hospital bed. His mind was completely numb and he couldn't think at all. He tried to get up out of the bed. But the many wires and tubes that were connected to him restrained to the bed.

Without a single thought, he ripped the tubes and wires from, blood landing on the white bed sheets. He jumped from the bed and landed in the pool of vomit, not noticing it. Ward ran to the door and pounded on it. Nobody was around.

He didn't know that the sector of the hospital he was in was marked as _Do Not Enter: Extreme Biohazard._ No one was to enter the hallway what so ever.

Ward cried out in pain as his whole body throbbed. He fell to the ground, slumped up against the door. His arm shook as he watched more of the skin take on a sickly, green hue. His vision blackened as he slipped back into unconsciousness. He tried to stand, but we wobbled over face down on the ground. His body shuttered as he slipped back into unconsciousness.

His other arm started to take on a green hue as well. Ward's time was coming. He didn't have much longer.

Blood trickled from his arm where he had ripped out the I.V. It stained his arm, turning it a strange color. His blood wasn't red, it was green.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I don't own AoS, Marvel does. Sorry it's a shorter chapter this time. Coulson is seeking Dr. Daniel's help. Ward is in quarantine. He wakes up and tries to escape but falls unconscious again. Something is happening to him. Why is his blood _green_? Can Coulson bring help before it is too late? Marvel's Agents of SHIELD will return in a chapter. Keep reading! ~AwakeAndAliveSpartan


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

"Are you sure that's what you saw?" Daniels asked Coulson as they arrived at the SHIELD hospital.

"Yes, I'm positive. It was a very vile-looking wound. I don't think I would miss a bite mark. Even the doctor and one of my team confirmed that it looked like a bite mark." Coulson confirmed.

"Then this is a very grave situation." Daniels said. "We can let this virus break out here, not at a hospital." They went inside the medical center followed by May. "If it breaks out, we'll definitely have a problem. Majority of the continental states are having problems with the virus. It doesn't need to get out of hand."

The three arrived in the waiting area where Fitz, Simmons, and Skye were waiting. All three had looks of worry on their faces.

Coulson turned to Daniels, "So, what will you do?" he asked. "What's your plan?"

"I'll take a look at him and see what symptoms he is showing. And if those symptoms are comparable with those of the infected I studied. And then I'll go from there." Daniels replied.

Coulson nodded, "Ok, we'll go to the room then. Simmons, you'll come with us."

Simmons got up from her chair and followed Coulson and Daniels down the hallway.

May looked to Skye and Fitz, "Any word on how he's doing?" she asked.

Fitz shook his head, "No, we haven't heard anything since you and Coulson left. We assume Ward's sleeping." he replied.

"I hope that that's a good thing."

* * *

Coulson, Daniels, and Simmons walked down the restricted hallway led by Dr. Jaeger.

"I have left him alone to sleep." Jaeger said. "He needs to get all the sleep he needs. And I don't want any of my nurses getting infected with the virus. This hallway is only open to certain people now."

They reached the door of Ward's room. Simmons shuttered as she saw that it read, '_Biohazard: Do Not Enter'._

Jaeger carefully opened the door. They all froze when they saw the room. It was a mess. There was a pool of vomit and blood smeared the floor. The bed linens were tangled. Ward was nowhere to be seen.

"W-Where's Grant?" Simmons stammered.

Coulson whipped out the Night Night Gun. "Keep your eyes peeled." He leaned down to examine the blood on the floor. "This blood is _green._" he said. "What's going on here?"

"I-It can't be!" Daniels stuttered. "It's too soon!"

Coulson looked dead straight at the doctor, "What the hell do you mean?" he asked. "What's going on?"

A roar answered Coulson's question. The color drained from Jaeger and Simmons's faces.

"S-S-Sir?"

Coulson whipped around to come face-to-face with a mutant. This one was more human-like. Only two arms and two legs. A hood-like flap of skin covered its yellow eyes. Claws extended from its fingers. It loomed over the small group.

The creature raised its arm, ready to strike.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I don't own AoS, Marvel does. Sorry for the wait and short chapter. Chapters will come more quickly since I am out for Christmas Break. Ward is gone and a mutant appears. (By the way, if you want to know more about how the mutant looks like, I am basing it off of the Halo 4 version of the Flood. If you know what that looks like.) What's going on? And where is Ward/ Marvel's Agents of SHIELD will return in a chapter. Keep reading! ~AwakeAndAliveSpartan


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

"What the?!" Coulson exclaimed as the creature loomed over them. He quickly turned to Simmons, "Jemma, go get May! Now!" he screamed. Simmons quickly dashed down the hallway.

The creature growled and raised a massive arm, ready to strike. Coulson darted to the side, dodging the blow. The creature's arm struck the ground, creating a fair sized hole.

Coulson saw Jaeger pull out his own gun, "You have a gun with you?" he asked.

"I work at a SHIELD hospital, Agent Coulson. It's always best to be prepared." Jaeger replied, aiming at the back of the mutant.

"Daniels!" Coulson exclaimed. "Head for safety! You don't need to be killed, you one of the hopes of stopping this virus!"

Daniels nodded and dashed out the door.

Coulson studied the creature for a split second. He looked for any possible weaknesses. "Jaeger, you take this things left flank and I'll take the right."

"What is this thing Coulson?" Jaeger asked, covering the mutant's left flank. "I've never seen anything like it."

"A Nervon mutant." Coulson replied, dodging another blow. "A result of a experiment gone wrong. A virus meant to destroy any disease mutated into a mutagen virus." He pointed at the creature, "That's what happens to the infected."

Jaeger shuttered, "How does it carry?"

"What?"

"You know, how is the virus passed on?"

"Oh, Dr. Daniels believes only through a bite from one of these creatures. But I would take all precautions anyway." Coulson replied.

"Oh."

Coulson aimed the Night Night Gun at the creature's chest and fired. The projectile embedded itself into the creature, but it had no effect. Coulson cussed, "This usually has a strong effect."

"That thing isn't human!" Jaeger screamed, dodging a blow.

"The Night Night Gun is useless then."

The creature cornered Coulson. He wrinkled his nose at the creature's smell. It smelled of decaying garbage. "Jaeger! Fire your gun!" Coulson yelled.

"I can't!" Jaeger yelled back. "It's jammed! It won't fire!"

Coulson cussed and braced himself for the pain of an attack from the creature. But he was saved by the sound of gunfire. The creature wobbled and fell over onto its back.

Coulson sighed and looked up to see May, holding her own gun. He nodded to her and she nodded back. "Now we need teams to clean this up." he said. "Don't let anybody on this hallway. This is still a biohazardous area."

Jaeger, May, and Coulson gathered around each other to talk. Fitz, Simmons, Skye, and Daniels must've been in the waiting area still, wondering what was going on.

"But there's been no sign of Ward." Coulson said. "He could've been killed by that thing. We don't know."

They continued talking for a small while, until Skye came up.

"Skye, no one is to enter this part of the hospital, even you." Coulson said. "Now go find FitzSimmons and Daniels."

"I know but…." Skye trailed off as she stared in horror to what lay behind the group.

"What? What is it?" Coulson asked, turning around to see. He stopped in horror as well.

"G-Grant?" Skye whispered.

"No, this can't be. No." Coulson stammered. "This is impossible."

What they saw was the worst thing they could imagine. The creature was no longer there. But Ward lay where the creature was, bleeding and clothes tattered to pieces.

"But how?" May asked, now noticing Ward. Jaeger stood there in horror.

Coulson couldn't believe what was going on. "Ward?" he said in horror. "Ward was the mutant?"

* * *

**Author's Note: **I don't own AoS, Marvel does. Sorry for the bad fight scene, I am not really good at describing fights. But huge plot twist! Ward was the mutant all along! But how did he mutate back to a human? The Nervon mutants never are human again, they die a mutant. What's going on with Ward? And what will the team do with him? Marvel's Agents of SHIELD will return in a chapter. Keep reading! ~AwakeAndAliveSpartan


	8. Chapter 8 (Glass House)

**Chapter Eight (Glass House)**

Coulson watched in disbelief as Bio Unit agents drug Ward away to who knows where. He tried to reason with them, but they insisted that Ward was a threat to all of SHIELD and should be kept under close examination. Coulson was convinced that some higher-ups had some say in it as well.

"Why is this happening?" Skye asked, clearly filled with grief. "Why did this happen to him?"

Coulson shook his head, "I don't know. This just came on all of a sudden. I-I don't know what to do."

Fitz wrinkled his nose, "What's that putrid odor?" he asked. "It smells horrible."

"This is not the time for that." May said, eyeing Fitz.

"Sorry. It's just that it smells really bad. But I want to know one thing."

Coulson looked at Fitz, "What is it?" he asked.

"How come Ward didn't stay in that mutated form? And why did the mutant form look more, uh if this is the right term, human?" Fitz asked. "This doesn't make any sense."

"It doesn't." Simmons added in.

Coulson twisted his lip, "Ah." He looked to Dr. Daniels, who was standing in the doorway.

"I have never seen it before." the doctor replied, shaking his head. "The infected stay mutated, _until they die_. I don't know what has caused this situation. Maybe the strain has mutated even more. I don't know. But I can find an answer."

Coulson's eyes trailed over the people in the room. All of them were clearly shaken, even May, by what had just taken place. "Good, you better." he said, coldness in his voice. "Because I want to know what the hell is going on with my agent."

* * *

(Several Hours Later in a Classified Location)

Ward groaned as he woke from a dreamless, dark sleep. He struggled to raise his body off of the small bed he was on. He blinked the dried sleep from his eyes and his vision focused on the room he was in.

"What the hell?" he hissed to himself. The room was small and circular. The whole thing was made of glass, so Ward could see the outside of it. A lone bed stood in the room. This wasn't even a room at all. "Is this a _cell_?" he growled.

He got to his feet and looked through the glass. Countless lab equipment surrounded the small cell. But he saw no one at all.

'What happened?' he thought to himself. 'I remember Skye and Fitz asking me something and then nothing. Now I am in some kind of prison cell?'

He shuffled his bare feet on the cold, hard, metal floor. His normal clothes had disappeared and were replaced with a simple thin white t-shirt and a pair of black jeans. 'Who changed my clothes?'

'Where's Coulson?' Ward's vision patrolled the outside of the cell. 'But what is this place?' He eyed a piece of equipment and frowned when he saw a SHIELD logo etched onto it. "_SHIELD_?" he hissed. "What the hell is going on?"

Suddenly a wave of pain shot through his head and he doubled over. His vision blurred and he couldn't think straight. He reached for the bed for support, but missed and fell to the ground.

'_They do not care about you._' a deep, raspy voice boomed in his mind. '_They do not trust you. They locked you away and they will not come back for you. They fear you._'

"What?" Ward managed to slur out. "Who's 'they'?"

'_You know who they are. Your so called friends. They will not come back for you. You will spend eternity in this cage.'_

The voice faded and Ward's mind cleared. He blinked and struggled to get up from the floor, still disoriented. He plopped down onto the lone bed. "What was that?" he asked himself. "The team threw me in here? I don't believe that, at all. But where did that voice come from?"

Ward held up a still-shaky hand and looked at it. "What the hell is wrong with me?"

* * *

**Author's Note: **I don't own AoS, Marvel does. Ward is taken to an unknown SHIELD facility for watch. (Of course the location is classified.) Coulson wants to know why Ward mutated back to human. Ward wakes up in a cell and his last memory was from the Bus right before he collapsed. A mysterious voice speaks in his mind, trying to convince him that his friends are the ones that threw him in the cell, but Ward doesn't buy it. What on Earth is going on? Marvel's Agents of SHIELD will return in a chapter. Keep reading! (Yes, I have started to name the chapters.) ~AwakeAndAliveSpartan


	9. Chapter 9 (Demons)

**Chapter Nine (Demons)**

"Can we at least see him?" Coulson asked, looking sternly at the head of the Bio Unit, Ben Lawsend. "He is part of my team."

"I cannot allow you to see him." Lawsend replied. "He's a threat to health. We do not know how the virus spreads. I simply cannot allow anybody to see him."

"What level are you?" Coulson asked.

Lawsend smiled, "I see what you are doing Coulson. This isn't a matter whose level is higher. This order comes from higher-ups. Higher than your level eight badge."

Coulson frowned, "There are people on my team, not just me, who want to see him. Some more than the others. The last time he was seen by any of us awake and walking around, he collapsed onto the ground unconscious." He cracked his knuckles, waiting for a reply.

"No. My say is final. In this situation, I have more say than you." Lawsend snapped. "You are not allowed to see him." He walked off farther into the Bio Unit.

Coulson turned towards the door, "I don't care what you say." he mumbled to himself. "Ward may be the key to stopping this pandemic."

* * *

Ward stared at the glass wall of the cell, not paying attention to the scientists outside of the wall. Some were studying him, others were fooling with equipment. He was just glad that Simmons wasn't one of them.

'_You see? They treat you like an animal, locking you inside of this cage.'_ the voice inside of his head hissed. '_You should show them what you can really do.'_

Ward tried to swat away the voice. He had no clue where it came from, but he didn't care. He didn't want to listen to it. It told him horrible things. It sometimes tried to take control of him, but he resisted. Sometimes, it was hard to resist though. He almost lost control once before.

'_Show them you do not deserve to be caged. Show them your true strength.'_

Suddenly, two scientists with a couple of syringes showed up at the door of the cell. Ward backed up into the corner, almost in fear. He had already been poked and prodded enough already. He had started to fear needles. The door slid open.

'_You shouldn't allow them to do this to you.'_ the voice hissed. '_You shouldn't have to be put through this pain.' _

The fuzziness in Ward's head returned. The sick feeling in his stomach formed from when the voice tried to take control before. But this time, he couldn't fight back. The numbness took over and he fell to the floor in pain.

'_Show them what you can do._'

* * *

Coulson walked back into the Bus, a look of failure on his face. He walked into the lab, where Fitz, Simmons, Skye, and Daniels were at.

"Any luck?" Skye asked.

"No. The head of the Bio Unit was clear with his orders. No one is allowed to see Ward. Apparently the order comes from higher ups." Coulson replied.

"What?!" Fitz exclaimed. "We can't see him?"

"No one is allowed."

"And when does stuff like that stop you?" Skye asked.

Coulson eyed Skye, "What do you mean?"

"Like the time Fitz and Ward were in trouble on that mission of theirs. We went behind orders to save them. Is orders this time gonna stop you?"

"She has a point." Simmons added in.  
"I can see what I can do."

"I hope you can find a way." Daniels said. "Because the strain in Ward may hold the key to stopping the virus entirely. We need to have him."

"I'll find something." Coulson replied.

The lab door slid open and the group looked to see May.

"May, what is it?" Coulson asked.

"The Bio Unit at the Hub." she replied.

"Wait, isn't that where Ward is at?" Fitz asked.

"Yes. What about it?" Coulson said.

"There's been an alarm sounded there." May explained.

"An alarm?"

"Yes. Something is going on there, and it may involve Ward."

* * *

**Author's Note: **I don't own AoS, Marvel does. Coulson is wanting to see Ward, but isn't allowed to. Ward's 'voice' takes control of him as scientists enter to take more samples from him. What is going to happen there? Coulson is being convinced to go behind orders and see Ward because he may hold the key to ending the virus. But then they are alerted of something going on at the Hub, where Ward is at. What's going to happen? Marvel's Agents of SHIELD will return in a chapter. Keep reading and review! ~AwakeAndAliveSpartan.


	10. Chapter 10 (Attack)

**Chapter Ten (Rage)**

Alarms blared all through out the Hub. Countless agents scrambled to evacuate the building. The whole building was a scene of complete chaos.

Agent Sitwell went up to the nearest security agent and asked what was going on. "What is going on here?!" he demanded.

"Well, sir, I really don't know." the agent replied modestly. "All I know that the alarm was pulled from the Bio sector of the building. That's all I know, really."

"Thank you. That's all I really need to know." Sitwell said, turning to go down the hallway. He broke into a jog, looking for the Bio sector. 'I swear,' he thought. 'If those lab agents created _another _mini-monster or something.' He kept running until he reached the doors to the sector.

He scanned his ID and the computer beeped, acknowledging that he was Jasper Sitwell, and the doors slid open. Several lab agents rushed past him. Sitwell walked inside as the lights flickered and shut off.

The emergency lights slowly came on and he reached for his handgun. He slowly proceeded down the hallway. A growl suddenly sounded from behind him and he spun around. He came face to face with a mutant. "What the hell?"

* * *

"What do you mean it could be Ward?!" Skye exclaimed as Coulson sped the SUV towards the Hub. "He wouldn't do such a thing!"

"_He_ wouldn't." Coulson replied. "But if that thing came out, they would be complete chaos."

"How do we stop it? Please don't tell me you're gonna shoot him again. You know that's Ward in there, don't you?" Skye said, tears almost in her eyes. Coulson didn't give an answer. Skye looked to May who was in the passenger's seat, but she only gave her a raised eyebrows look.

"Oh my God, you are planning to shoot him!" Skye exclaimed. "Why would you do that?"

"I never said that we would shoot him." Coulson replied. "FitzSimmons are working on a solution back on the Bus with Daniels. They'll find a way, I promise. Shooting him may be our only option to stopping him temporarily, the Night Night Pistol doesn't work."

"Will it hurt him?" Skye asked.

"I'll try not to hurt him." Coulson pulled into the area of the Hub where SHIELD vehicle were kept and parked it. The three got out and headed quickly inside. "Stay together. We don't know where he could be."

They headed straight for the Bio sector. They stopped right inside the door, staring at the catastrophe that was the sector. Everything was halfway destroyed. There were gashes in the walls and chaos everywhere.

"Coulson." a voice hissed. "Coulson. Phil. Coulson."

Coulson looked to see Sitwell cowering in a small, almost hidden, corner. "Jasper?" he asked, almost laughing. "What are you doing?"

"Shhh! It'll hear you!" Sitwell whispered, glaring at Coulson. "Hide! Now! It's here!"

"What?" Coulson turned to see the Ward-mutant charging right towards them. He dodged to the right, taking Skye with him. The mutant stopped and glared at him. Coulson, May, and Sitwell slowly aimed their guns.

Skye suddenly stood between the mutant and the three agents.

"Skye, what the hell are you doing?!" Coulson exclaimed. "Get out of there!"

"I know what I am doing!" Skye yelled. She looked straight into the Ward-mutant's eyes. "Ward, listen to me!" she yelled. "I know you are in there! Snap out of it!"

The mutant only growled.

"Skye!" May yelled. "Get out of the way!"

"Grant!" Skye continued. "Please! It's me, Skye! Stop! Coulson and May are here too! Listen to us."

Teeth were bared.

"Grant, this is not you. You care for us. You would never let someone harm us, never. Don't let yourself be the one to hurt us."

Just then, a look of almost realization flooded the creatures face. He suddenly faltered and fell to the floor. A spasm shook his body and he slowly mutated back to Ward.

Coulson lowered his gun, "Skye, you really have a way with words, don't you?"

Skye smiled, "I knew the real Grant was in there listening."

Coulson looked to the half-naked, unconscious Ward on the ground and then to Sitwell. "Don't worry Jasper, we'll take it from here."

"Are you insane?!" Sitwell exclaimed. "You have nowhere on that plane of yours to keep somebody like that! You're just going to take him with you?! That's suicide!"

"I know my agent, Jasper. He wouldn't dare lay a finger on us. He cares for us and tries desperately to protect us." Coulson replied with a smirk on his face. "I know we can take care of him."

"Coulson!"

"Relax, we have it covered."

Skye looked to Coulson, "Uh, AC, did you ever think of how we are going to get Ward to the Bus?"

Coulson glared at Skye, realizing he didn't think too far ahead and that she had just revealed his slip-up.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I don't own AoS, Marvel does. A little bit of SkyeWard perhaps? Skye manages to draw out Ward of the mutant shell and he mutates back to human. Coulson convinces Sitwell that he has everything handled, but he realizes that he didn't plan how to get Ward back to the Bus. Will it all work out, or will Ward have to seduce a guard again? (Poke at MAoS 1X04) Marvel's Agents of SHIELD will return in a chapter. Keep reading and review! ~AwakeAndAliveSpartan


	11. Chapter 11 (Comfort, Hopefully)

**Chapter Eleven (Comfort, Hopefully)**

Ward jerked awake and looked at his surroundings. 'The Cage?' he thought. 'Did Coulson get me?'

"Good, you're awake." Ward looked to see Skye sitting in a chair in the far right corner of the Cage. "And you don't seem hurt."

Ward narrowed his eyes, "Skye, what are you doing here?" he asked. "And how did I get on the plane?"

Skye smiled, "We, uh, technically took you from the Hub. Don't tell SHIELD."

"What?"

"We responded to an alarm from the Hub. The alarm was you. That mutant thing of yours was loose. We stopped you, well I did. Somehow convinced that thing that you would never harm us. You must've heard it." Skye explained.

Ward looked to his hands, "Will they be looking for me?" he asked. "Am I technically a SHIELD fugitive?"

Skye twisted her lip, "According to Coulson, yes. He said we would try and hide you until FitzSimmons and Daniels can work out a cure or something like that."

"Why are you in here?" Ward asked, shuffling his legs restlessly in the chair he was in. "Why are you in here, even though I could become that monster at anytime and possibly kill you?"

Skye looked at him with assuring eyes, "Grant, I wanted to be in here. I know of the danger, but I know you wouldn't let that thing hurt me. I wanted to be with you."

"You know that thing is unpredictable, right?" Ward asked with a sigh. "Next time, it may not even think twice about ripping you in half."

"I'm pretty sure you have the willpower to stop it." she got up from the chair and headed towards the door. "C'mon, Coulson wanted you to see him once you woke up."

* * *

"Are you sure that this is a good idea?" May asked, standing in front of Coulson's desk. "I do trust Ward, but I do not trust that thing that is inside of him at all. We are going against SHIELD here."

Coulson looked May dead straight in the eye, "I know that Melinda. But Ward is one of the team. I am not leaving him to be tested on. He's the safest here."

May started to protest but a knock at Coulson's door stopped her. They both looked to see Ward and Skye standing in the doorway. Coulson waved them in, but May quickly went out to the cockpit.

"Grant, you are looking well." Coulson said.

"I've felt better." Ward replied. "It's not easy walking around with a monster inside of you."

"I know someone that has that very same problem." Coulson laughed timidly.

Skye frowned, "What?"

Coulson shook his head, "Ever hear of Dr. Bruce Banner?"

"Maybe?"

"You know, the Hulk?"

"Oh, that's who."

"Ok then."

Ward looked to Coulson, ignoring Skye, "What did you want me in here for?" he asked.

Coulson sighed. "Just to tell you some things. First, FitzSimmons and Daniels are working on a way to stop the virus and cure you. Second, you are, as of now, a fugitive of SHIELD. And third, put some pants on." he said, trying to hold back a laugh.

Ward looked down and blushed, "Skye, why didn't you tell me I only had a shirt and underwear on?!" he demanded, looking at Skye.

"I forgot you didn't have any pants on." Skye smiled.

"Oh sure you did!"

"Once we got on the Bus, you were put into that room! Be lucky your original underwear was somehow still on!" Skye exclaimed.

"Hey, what's going on..." They all looked to see Fitz standing in the doorway, laughing like crazy.

"Shut up Fitz!" Ward growled. "Why are you in here anyway?"

"Simmons and Daniels wants you in the lab." Fitz replied, still smiling.

Ward sighed and looked to Coulson.

"Go ahead, that's all I needed to tell you."

Ward turned around and stormed out of the room.

"Are those airplanes I see?" Fitz called out.

"Shut up!"

Coulson sighed, "Please," he called out. "Put some damn pants on!"

* * *

**Author's Note: **I don't own AoS, Marvel does. Skye shows more feelings towards Ward, but May doesn't like the idea of Ward being on the Bus in his condition. Sorry for the no pants scene at the end. I got bored and tried to add some humor in there, that's what came to mind. Sorry for that. At least he had underwear on. They didn't have time to put pants on him, only a shirt. His underwear was still on, miraculously. Action is to come, because the Nervon mutants are going to attack and Ward is going to have to somehow rely on his mutant form for strength. (Probably in a chapter or two.) How will that work out? Keep reading and review! ~AwakeAndAliveSpartan.


	12. Chapter 12 (Wake Up the Zombie)

**Chapter Twelve (Wake Up the Zombie)**

Ward stared at the needle with intense hatred. "No." he stated firmly. "I will not do it. No."

Fitz smiled from the corner of the lab, "Is the robot scared of needles?" he teased.

Ward shot him the evil eye, "No. You don't know what those lab agents did to me. Countless needles were poked into me. I don't want another one."

Simmons gave him a comforting look, "You'll be fine, I promise. We just need a wee bit of blood to help with the serum. It'll give us a basis to build the serum from. We're hoping that your mutated blood will have antibodies." she explained.

"Mutated blood, great." Ward mumbled. He held his breath and closed his eyes as Simmons gently inserted the needle into the vein of his right forearm. A couple seconds later, she was done.

"Alright, all done." Simmons piped. "You are good to go."

Ward rubbed his arm, "Ok, good." he walked out of the lab.

Simmons handed the syringe to Daniels, who was watching Ward disappear upstairs. "I wouldn't trust that man." he stated.

Simmons gave him a puzzled look, "Why?" she asked. "Ward is one of the most loyal members of the team."

"Normally. But now he is harboring a monster inside of him, a demon. That thing will warp his mind completely. Sooner or later, he'll be thinking that you're the enemy and will try to kill you." Daniels replied.

Fitz gave him a puzzled look as well.

"Grant? No." Simmons scoffed. "I don't think he would." She said this half-heartedly. Secretly inside, she thought that Ward would eventually loose control. She was now afraid of him.

* * *

Ward sat alone in the Bus's lounge alone with his thoughts. Coulson was in his office, May was in the cockpit, Skye was around the Holocom, and FitzSimmons was in the lab of course. He tried to block out the nagging voice that he had come to call Akuma, Japanese for demon. He thought it fit for some reason.

'_You know they don't trust you._' it hissed. _'They are afraid of you. They secretly want you locked up. You will eventually succumb to my power, and I will reign supreme. The world will fall to the virus.'_

Ward tried constantly to block out Akuma, but it just pushed through all barriers. There was no stopping it, but he wanted it to end. He was a zombie of his former self.

The numbing pain came again that signaled Akuma's desire to take control. He tried to ignore it, but it got worse. He went into a daze, staring at the opposite wall. This went on for several minutes.

"Grant?" The voice snapped Ward out of his zombie-like state. He looked up to see Coulson standing across from him. "Are you ok?" Coulson asked.

Ward shook the numbness out of his head, "Yeah, I'm fine." he replied, trying his best to sound ok even though he was far from it. "I-I just need to sleep."

Coulson frowned and took a seat in the chair next to Ward. "No, it's not sleep. I've watched you since you awoke this morning." he said. "Constantly, you've walked in almost a, uh well, a zombie-like state. It's almost as though you are not even here."

Ward looked to the side, "Maybe I'm not even me anymore." he sighed. "I can't deal with this anymore. I want it to end. You have no clue what that _thing _tells me."

"Hopefully, the serum will be finished soon. Then you can be cured."

"I hope it is that easy."

"What do you mean?"

"What happens if it _doesn't _work? What if it worsens my condition? What if _it kills me_?" Ward snapped.

Coulson blinked, "Ward, don't." he said very sternly. "Don't even think of that. Simmons assures that it will work."

"And what if it _doesn't_?!" Ward roared, standing to his feet. "All that work, down the drain! The whole world will burn!"

Coulson stood, reaching for his gun, "Ward, calm down. Not here."

"Why not? I can take this whole damn ship with me!" Ward growled. "It won't matter a thing!"

"Yes it will! The lives of the whole team, Grant. Innocent lives. They don't deserve to die, not like this. Think of what your actions will cause."

"Is everything ok?" Coulson looked to see Skye in the room, a look of terror on her face.

"Skye, get away from here!" Coulson barked. "It's not safe!"

"And when will it ever be _safe?!_ We are constantly risking our lives every single damn time we go out into the field!" Ward snapped, the inhuman anger growing. "We are far from safe!"

"Grant, please! This isn't you!" Skye cried.

"Skye, get out of here!" Coulson commanded. "Now!"

May suddenly came out of the cockpit.

"May, get Skye, FitzSimmons, and Daniels out of the plane. We may have a problem." Coulson ordered.

May nodded and took Skye downstairs.

"There you go again!"

"What again?" Coulson asked.

"Always treating me like a demon!" Ward growled.

"I have never done that!"

"Don't you always?"

"Ward, think of the team. If you kill us, the only hope of the stopping the virus will burn." Coulson snapped.

Ward blinked, realizing what he had just said. "I-I didn't mean any of that. It's getting stronger." A scared look filled his face.

Coulson sighed and put his gun away, "It'll be fine Grant."

Ward suddenly looked to the windows of the Bus, "It won't be now."

"What?"

"They're here."

"Who's here?"

Ward gulped, "The Nervon mutants, and they're in mass. And FitzSimmons, May, and Skye are outside."

A look of sheer terror filled Coulson's face, "What have we just done?" he asked.

Ward looked at Coulson, "Not we, me."

* * *

**Author's Note:** I don't own AoS, Marvel does. Extra long chapter! The monster, that Ward now calls Akuma, is getting a stronger hold on Ward. The anger is being release. Ward's snappiness has caused the rest of the team to be in harms way. Can Coulson and Ward save them from the approaching Nervon mutants in time? Keep reading and review! (And have a merry Christmas!) ~AwakeAndAliveSpartan


	13. Chapter 13 (Betrayal)

**Chapter Thirteen (Betrayal)**

Coulson, Ward, and May dashed outside of the Bus, only to be stopped by the on coming horde. It surrounded them from all sides. There was no where to run, at all.

"W-Where did they come from?!" Fitz stammered. "They just appeared!"

Coulson looked to Fitz, Simmons, Skye, and Daniels, "Get inside the Bus, now." he ordered. Fitz, Simmons, and Skye dashed quickly inside the Bus, but Daniels did not. He didn't move.

"What the Hell are you doing? Move!" Ward snapped.

Daniels pulled his gun out, "Y-You called them here!" he screamed. "He summoned these _beasts_!" He pointed the gun directly at Ward.

Ward held up his hands, "_Me_?" he asked. "I didn't do a thing!"

"I saw you almost loose control in there! You had to be the one to call them!"

The mutants were even closer, but they had plenty of time though. The mutants weren't very fast on their feet.

"And how did I call them?!" Ward screamed. "Why would I endanger my own team?!"

'_I know you would._'

Akuma hit Ward hard. He almost fell to the ground from the force of the psychic blast.

'_I called the mutants. Telepathic link. Should as well kill them now, or it will be later. The world will fall.'_

Ward pushed back Akuma with all of the strength he had. "I didn't call them!" he growled. "I would never!"

"I'm sure you would!" Daniels aimed the gun straight at Ward's heart. "And it's time to tame the beast!"

Coulson's eyes darted to the gun and they widened, "No! Don't you pull that trigger!" He leapt toward Daniels to intervene, but it was too late. Daniels had already pulled the trigger and Ward fell to the ground from the force of the bullet.

Coulson rammed into Daniels, sending both of them to the ground. "Damn you!" Coulson roared. "I thought we were on the same team!"

Daniels smiled, "To tell you the truth Agent Coulson, I was never 'on your team'."

"What?!" Coulson snapped.

"I am the one who created the virus. It wasn't an accident. Yes, the antivirus was meant to cure every living disease, but I tampered with it. All part of my little game. I wanted to see what would happen."

Coulson sent a fist into Daniel's jaw, most likely breaking it. "How is this a game?!" he yelled. "The whole world is in danger and most of all, one of my agents is severely _messed up_!"

"And I don't care." Daniels hissed.

Coulson got up and threw Daniels onto the hangar door. "Stay there. There will be SHIELD punishment soon enough to come and get you." he spat. He turned to May, "Cross off any mutants you can. I'll get Backstabber in the Cage and then Ward inside. Then we'll make a break for it. Try to fly out of here."

May nodded and started shooting down mutants one by one.

Daniels was drug inside and thrown and locked inside the Cage. Coulson spun around and headed back outside. Skye followed.

"Grant!" Skye cried once see saw Ward on the ground. She dashed over to him.

Coulson blinked, he didn't realize that Skye had followed him. But he ran over to Ward as well. They turned him over onto his back to see the wound. The bullet had driven straight through the heart and out through the back. It didn't look good.

"But how?" Skye gasped out.

"_Very_ long story." Coulson replied. "Help me get him inside." He and Skye proceeded to carefully hoist Ward up. Coulson turned his head to look at May, "Melinda!" he yelled. "Come on!"

May crossed off three more Nervons and dashed inside, followed by Coulson and Skye. The hangar door closed behind them, protecting them from the mutants. May quickly went up to the cockpit to start up the Bus, Coulson and Skye took Ward into the lounge and place him on the couch.

A few minutes later, they were off into the sky. Coulson and Skye plopped down into different chairs, worrying for Ward. FitzSimmons soon joined them, disturbed by the sight of the injured Ward.

The wound looked fatal. Ward's heartbeat was very faint and his breathing shallow. He needed a hospital ASAP. There was the fat chance that he wouldn't make it at all.

Coulson soon got up to check on the new prisoner. Simmons went for a medical kit and Fitz somehow fell asleep. Skye went over and sat on the floor by the unconscious Ward.

She knew that he would most likely die. With a light kiss on Ward's forehead, she rested her head against his stomach and quietly cried herself to sleep.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I don't own AoS, Marvel does. Daniels betrays the team and reveals that he purposely created the virus and shoots Ward in the chest. Daniels is 'arrested' by Coulson and the teams escapes from the horde. Ward may be dead or dying and a little bit of SkyeWard at the end. Will Ward survive? Keep reading and please review! ~AwakeAndAliveSpartan.


	14. Chapter 14 (What's Inside My Head)

**Chapter Fifteen (What's Inside My Head)**

* * *

**_WARNING: SUICIDE IS MENTIONED._**

* * *

'_Wake you insolent fool._'

Ward jolted awake. He noticed that he was on the Bus lounge couch. Skye sat on the floor next to it, her head resting firmly on the cushion. It looked as though she had been crying.

Fitz lay sprawled out in the chair next to the couch, fast asleep and snoring. Coulson, May, and Simmons were nowhere to be seen.

Ward tried to get up, but it was painful to do so. He looked down and saw that his chest was wrapped up tightly with blood-stained gauze. He ignored this pain and got up anyway and stumbled to the Holocom room.

'_This is what happens when you trust them._' Akuma's voice hit Ward hard. He fell against the Holocom table, clinging onto the side for support.

'_You shouldn't cling on to such fragile things. Humans easily die.'_

"Then what am I?" Ward shot back.

'_You surly aren't human. You do not belong with them. They are you enemies, you should kill them. Or even better, _infect _them.' _Akuma hissed.

'_You do not belong with them. Let me handle them.'_

Ward held his head tightly in his hands in agony. Akuma's grasp was getting stronger, and it _hurt like Hell_. He stumbled and his now-faint vision caught sight of a handgun resting on a table, he must've left it there. He reached for it and found that it was loaded. He placed the barrel to his head, "Time to end this agony. It's for the best."

* * *

Skye blinked awake and saw that Ward was no longer on the couch. She jumped up. "Ward?" she hissed. "Grant?" This awoke Fitz.

He groggily got up and rubbed sleep from his eyes, "W-What's going on?" he sleepily slurred out.

"Grant's not on the couch." Skye stated.

"Did he get up?" Fitz asked.

"Now think about that Fitz. How does an unconscious man with a severe chest wound _suddenly get up_?"

Fitz rubbed his head, "I dunno, he just did maybe? I dunno."

Skye sighed and shook her head. "Fitz, think."

A sudden crash startled them.

"W-What was that?" Fitz stammered.

"It sounded like it came from the Holocom! Come on!" Skye and Fitz hurried to the Holocom room, only to stop dead in their tracks by what they saw.

Ward was standing, a gun to his temple and a scared look on his face.

"G-G-Grant?!" Skye exclaimed. "What the Hell are you doing?! Put the gun down!"

Ward forced a weak, scared smile. "I'm doing this for all of you. It's better that I'm not here." His finger hovered over the trigger. "I'm better off dead."

"Don't be ridiculous, Ward!" Fitz exclaimed. "Don't do anything rash!"

"And what do you know?!" Ward snapped. "You don't know what I have to live with every single day now! You don't want to know what goes on inside my damn head!"

Skye stepped closer, "Ward, don't make the decision that will end your natural life. Don't pull that trigger, don't." She tried her best to calm Ward down. She looked to Fitz, "Leo, go get Coulson."

Fitz nodded and ran off.

"And what is Coulson going to do?!" Ward growled. His finger came closer to the trigger. "I am better off dead. If I'm dead, the monster will no longer be here! And no one will care that I am gone."

"We will care, Grant. Remember, you have a team, a family that cares for you. We don't want you going and committing suicide." Skye replied calmly. "You have a family."

"But, I-I can't handle this no longer." Ward's voice was softer now, like he was calming down. "I don't want any of this."

"We can help you, but you just have to ignore it until the cure is finished." Skye said. "Remember who you really are."

Ward removed the gun from his head and looked at it. A look of sad realization appeared onto his face and his tossed the gun into the corner of the room. "What's wrong with me?" he whispered. His knees started to buckle.

Skye quickly came over to give him support. "Nothing is wrong with you." she whispered back to him, holding him in a caring hug.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Just don't ever attempt that again. Promise you won't?"

"Yes, I promise."

The two of them stood there in the hug until Coulson came up and drug the two off to his office.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I don't own AoS, Marvel does. Ward survives the bullet to the heart, but threatens to kill himself. He can't take living with a monster inside of his head no longer. He has the gun, but Skye makes him realize that he has a family that cares for him and that will help him. He throws aside the gun and Skye gives him a massive hug. (So some more SkyeWard.) Can Ward be cured? And what about the traitor Daniels that still resides in the Cage, locked up? Marvel's Agents of SHIELD will return in a chapter. Keep reading and please review! ~AwakeAndAliveSpartan.


	15. Chapter 15 (Dear X, You Don't Own Me)

**Chapter Sixteen (Dear X, You Don't Own Me)**

"That was so uncalled for!" Coulson snapped. Coulson had drug Ward and Skye into his office. He was extremely furious at Ward. "I don't need an agent trying to kill himself! We already thought you were dying! You were shot, _straight through the heart_!"

Ward grimaced at Coulson's burning words. He was ashamed of himself of trying to commit suicide, but he couldn't help it. His trains of thought were ever-changing; no telling what could cross his mind.

"Y'know, if it wasn't for Skye, you wouldn't be here right now!" Coulson continued. "I'm glad you didn't die. But what you did isn't acceptable!" Coulson sat down at his desk, "You can go now."

Ward quickly disappeared out of the room, but Skye stayed.

"Sir?" she asked. "Weren't you a little too harsh on him?"

Coulson sighed and shook his head. "I don't know. I don't what to think of him now, Skye. I'm afraid his 'other side' has screwed him up mentally. One moment he's completely fine, then he's raging, then he's suicidal. If we ever get rid of that thing, he's going to have some serious issues."

"I don't know what that thing has done to him. I don't even want to know what it _tells _him." Skye stated. "Grant doesn't know what to do, at all. I'm scared that he may try to hurt himself again, or even worse, us."

"We'll just have to watch him from now on until Simmons finishes the serum."

"How is she with that?" Skye asked with a small bit of hope.

"She has faced some major setbacks. It was fine when we had Daniels working with us. I'd never expected that he would do what he did." Coulson replied. "But she's handling it. Jemma thinks that it may be done in a couple of days."

Skye looked at Coulson, "I hope we have a couple of days."

* * *

Ward hid himself in his bunk. He didn't want to be seen by the other members of the team. He didn't know what they would say to him. Coulson had already blown up on him.

'_See what happens when you trust?_' Akuma hissed. '_It gets you nowhere. Trust always shatters into millions of unfixable shards. It can't be mended._'

"Shut up." Ward growled. "And how is it me? They were my friends until you came along."

'_Friends, such a useless word. The majority of 'friends' a human makes disappears._'

"And how the Hell would you know? You're a demon."

'_I was created by humans to _destroy _humans. And you're my pawn to achieve just that._' Akuma rasped.

"You don't own me." Ward snapped. "And do you see what you have caused me? The team thinks I am completely wacko. And maybe I am. But it's all because of you."

'_It is not me, I assure you that much. Your inner feelings are revealing themselves. It's not me, it's you._'

"And what feelings are those? I don't know what the Hell would cause me to scream at Coulson or _try to kill myself_."

'_It's like the first time you felt _hate.'

Ward frowned and his stomach turned ice-cold. "What?"

'_When you were a small human, remember? Your older so-called 'brother' pushed your younger one into a _well_, right?_' it laughed.

Ward snarled, "Don't ever bring that up." he snapped. "Ever." Akuma's monstrous laugh echoed in Ward's mind and he fell over onto the sheets of the bed in pain. The numbing agony was back, it wanted control.

'_Humans, you can't trust them. They always have a reason to shatter their promises._'

* * *

"Coulson, Ward is a great agent and all, but we can't trust him at this moment." May stated. "He's volatile. We don't know what he could do. He may try to kill himself again or even us."

Coulson sighed, "I know he's unstable, Melinda. But I know he can handle it."

"Are you sure?" May asked. "Because the last time you were sure of something, that doctor shot Ward and revealed that he created the virus."

"That was my mistake."

"And what are you going to do with him anyway?"

"Don't you have the plane set on autopilot for the nearest SHIELD base?" Coulson asked.

"Yes."

"We drop him off there then. I just hope that Ward lasts another," Coulson looked at his watch. "Five hours."

* * *

Daniels sat rocking in the darkness of the Cage. His eyes darted around paranoid-like. There was obviously something wrong with him.

"I can't end up like this. My game, it will be ruined." he whispered to himself. "I shall finish the game."

He sat there for a while in silence, maybe ten minutes. He ended this silence with a psychopathic looking smile. He dug around in his pocket and pulled out what appeared to be a syringe.

"I forgot about this." he laughed. "A dose this strong should act almost instantly." He popped the cover off of the needle. "If I can win the original way, then this way should succeed."

He drove the needle into his thigh and screamed out in pain as the liquid flooded into his veins. He fell over onto the floor and started violently convulsing. Then he fell unconscious, his skin turning a sickly green color.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I don't own AoS, Marvel does. Coulson gets mad at Ward. (Doesn't the scene seem familiar?) Ward has another spat with the mutant. May thinks that Ward cant be trusted at the moment. But what did Daniels just do to himself? Wot the hail will happen? (Fitz reference.) Marvels' Agents of SHIELD will return in a chapter. Keep reading and please review! (Title of chapter is actually a song by the band Disciple. It belongs to them.) ~AwakeAndAliveSpartan.


	16. Chapter 16 (Shadows)

**Chapter Seventeen (Shadows, Everything's Gonna Bend and Break.) **

The main area of the Bus was quiet. Ward was down in the lab along with Fitz and Simmons on Simmons' request. Coulson was in his office. May was in the cockpit, they were about to land on a SHIELD airstrip for fuel. And Skye was in her bunk typing away at her computer.

A low growl sounded, breaking the silence. Skye looked up and then shrugged, she thought it was just the Bus. A pounding sound came from the general direction of the Cage.

Skye looked up again. This time she was getting scared. She closed her laptop and got out of her bunk and looked down the Cage hallway. She didn't see anything.

Suddenly, a bulky figure lumbered fast from out of nowhere towards her position. She screamed and stumbled backwards. It grabbed her in its right claw-hand and brought her up to its head.

All color drained in Skye's face as she saw that it was a Nervon mutant. But where did it come from? It was at least seven feet in size and oddly looked like what she had seen Ward turn into, but more bulky.

"Humans." it hissed. "Are so weak."

"Skye, what's the matter?" Coulson had darted into the lounge, freezing in his tracks at the sight of the mutant. "What the Hell?! How did it get on?!" he cussed.

It laughed and gripped Skye even harder, "It's not hard when the leader of this plane is so trusting of others."

Coulson frowned, "Daniels?" he asked. "What the Hell did you do to yourself?"

Daniels chuckled and perhaps smiled, if he could, "I joined my creations. And now I want to kill." With his immense strength, he threw Skye to the groud rendering her unconscious.

Coulson reached for his gun, "Don't you do anything! We are on SHIELD grounds!"

"That doesn't matter." Daniels swiped at the Bus wall and created a massive hole in it. "That makes it even better." He jumped through the hole and disappeared out of sight.

Coulson cussed.

"What's going on here?" Coulson turned to see Ward in the room. Ward's face froze as he saw Skye on the ground. He rushed over to her and fell to his knees.

May walked in the room as well.

"Ward?" Coulson asked.

"I couldn't protect her." Ward mumbled. "She's protected me and cared for me this whole damn time. And the one time she needed my help, I failed her."

"Grant, you couldn't help it. There was nothing we could do." Coulson stated.  
"And what does that matter?!" Ward snapped. "I should be blaming you. Ever since you brought that doctor on board, everything has gone to Hell."

Coulson frowned. "I'm sorry. I didn't know. He seemed like he could help us kill the virus. I didn't know he was psychotic and would mutate himself."

"What?!" Ward growled. "So you let this happen?! You let Daniels hurt Skye like this?!"

"Ward, I couldn't do a thing. He was massive, I bet a handgun couldn't even hurt him. I was helpless."

"And because of you, I couldn't protect the one person that I care about. I failed to protect her, and now she's injured."

Fitz and Simmons now joined in.

"Wha's going on?" Fitz asked. But he stopped when he saw the inhuman anger in Ward's eyes.

"Skye!" Simmons exclaimed, rushing over to Skye.

"Jemma, don't!" Coulson yelled. But she didn't hear his urgency.

"Get away from her." Ward growled. "No one touches her."

Simmons blinked at the furious Ward, "Grant, I am trying to help." She turned back to Skye and felt for a pulse. "She's alive. But she needs to rest. It just seems that she was merely knocked unconscious. That's all."

"She's ok, Ward." May said. "Now calm down."

"And how will I ever calm down when there's a mutant psychopath out there?" Ward asked. "Maybe next time he won't just knock somebody unconscious. He'll probably kill or infect. There's no protection from that. And I want to be able to protect you guys from thing like that." He turned to the hole in the wall, looking at the runway. "And this time, I'll actually be able to do something." He jumped out of the hole and disappeared out of sight.

"Did he just?" Fitz asked. "Did he just jump?"

Coulson gulped, "I think he did. And I think he just went after Daniels. We need to go after him."

"But how?" Simmons asked. "We cant protect ourselves against the mutants, Skye's still unconscious, and we are only three. And we can't call for SHIELD backup because Ward's still labeled as a fugitive. We can't fly either since there is a massive hole in the plane."

"First, get Skye onto a couch." Coulson replied. "Next, I'll figure something out to do."

* * *

**Author's Note: **I don't own AoS, Marvel does. Daniels attacks and knocks Skye unconscious and then runs off. Ward breaks down mentally to see Skye injured. He reveals that she is the one person that he cares about. Then he makes the decision to chase after Daniels on his own. Can Coulson figure out what to do? And how will this mental pressure affect Ward? Marvel's Agents of SHIELD will return in a chapter. Keep reading and please review! ~AwakeAndAliveSpartan.


	17. Chapter 17 (I Will Not Bow)

**Chapter Eighteen (I Will Not Bow)**

Ward ran as fast as his legs could take him. He had no clue which way Daniels went. Only one thing kept him from turning back: revenge. Daniels had hurt Skye, and now Ward was going to kill him for it.

The SHIELD airstrip was heavily guarded from all sides. If Daniels had escaped, he would had heard gunfire by now. Plus, it wasn't the biggest place, but it had a lot of tree cover.

'_Why do you do this?' _Akuma hissed from the depths of Ward's mind. '_Humans do not matter. Why do you care?'_

"Shut up." Ward growled. "Skye matters to me, that's the only reason."

Akuma laughed, '_Wait until she gets hurt for real. Not just knocked unconscious for a while; real pain. Maybe even _killed."

"Shut up!" Ward yelled. The psychic retaliation that Akuma sent knocked him to the ground. His head buzzed with the pain. He held his head in agony.

'_There is no reason to keep going like this. The world as you know it will fall. Eventually you will have to give in to me. Hopefully that time will be now._'

Ward gritted his teeth, "I will never give in to you!" he snapped out. "I know who I am, and I'm sure I'm not like you!" He looked up and saw the Bus in the far background. He didn't know if the rest of the team was coming for him or not.

'_You are denying what is clearly true. You have shown your true colors to your so-called 'friends'. That wasn't me at work, that was all you._' Akuma shot back. '_I did nothing there._'

Realization hit Ward like a tidal wave of pain. "I-I did that?" he stammered out. "No, I would never do such a thing."

'_Denial is such a strong human quality. It runs strong within you._ _You do not belong with them. You have clearly shown that you belong with me._'

Ward collapsed totally onto the ground. The emotional pain was just too much for him to take. He wanted it all to end. He now hated himself.

A shadow fell over him, but he didn't notice. He was way too out of it. A deep, low growl rumbled right above his head. He didn't look up, he didn't care. He didn't even pay attention as the figure above him raised a massive, clawed arm.

* * *

"Ok. Fitzsimmons, you stay here and work on the serum. It needs to be completed as soon as humanly possible." Coulson ordered. "And also, watch Skye."

Skye was still unconscious from Daniel's attack earlier. They didn't know when she was going to wake up.

"May and I will scout the airstrip for Ward and Daniels. I don't know how this is going to go since we can't call backup. I'm hoping there are at least some agents on this damn base." he continued.

Fitz and Simmons nodded and went to take their places in the lab. Coulson and May proceeded outside to go and find the two. And Skye was left on the bed to rest.

* * *

Skye groaned and peeled herself off of the bed. Her head hurt like crazy. She looked around the lounge and found that no one was there, and that there was a massive hole in the side of the wall.

"What the?" she asked herself. "Where is everybody at?"

Skye went ahead and went downstairs to the lab, knowing at least where Fitz and Simmons were at. She opened the door and the two lab agents looked at her with big, surprised eyes.

"Y-You're awake!" Simmons exclaimed. "How are you feeling?"

"What are you talking about?" Skye asked. "What happened? I remember a monster-thing and then nothing."

"Ah, you were knocked unconscious by that thing." Fitz said. "And that thing was Daniels."

"What?! But how?" Skye replied.

"I believe he had a vial of the virus with him and he injected himself with it or something of that nature." Simmons explained.

"Great. Where's Grant?"

Fitz gulped, "Um, he, well. He went after Daniels, by himself. He lost it after he saw you unconscious. Coulson and May went after him."

"He did _what_?!" Skye exclaimed. "Ward can't go out there like that!" She turned to run out of the lab.

"Where are you going?!" Simmons exclaimed. "You need to stay in here!"

Skye opened the cargo door and grabbed a gun that was nearby, "I'm going after Ward. He needs me."

* * *

**Author's Note: **I don't own AoS, Marvel does. Ward seems like he has given up after finding out that he did most of the snapping against the team, by himself. A beast comes out of the shadows. Coulson and May go after Ward. Skye wakes up and decides to go after Ward as well. Wot tha hail will happen next? Marvel's Agents of SHIELD will return in a chapter. Keep reading and please review! ~AwakeAndAliveSpartan


	18. Chapter 18 (Crashed)

**Chapter Eighteen (Crashed)**

Skye dashed at full speed through the wooded area of the SHIELD airstrip. Half of her mind was focused on finding Ward, and the other half was worried that Coulson and May would find her.

She had no clue where to look for Ward. The foliage was too dense, he could be anyway. And Daniels could be anywhere. She had thrown herself into a risky situation.

Skye came to a stop to catch her breath. She leaned against a tree and looked around. She stood there until a sound caught her ear. It sounded like a growl. It wasn't right near her, but it was close.

And then there was a scream. Ward's scream. Not one filled with anger, but terror.

Without thinking, she ran off towards the direction of Ward's scream. She stopped in horror when she saw the mutated Daniels looming over a panicked-looking Ward, who was on the ground.

Neither one saw her. She took this prime opportunity to shoot at Daniels, which turned out to be a big mistake. The three bullets hit Daniels in the back.

He grunted and turned to look at Skye, "You." he hissed. "I thought I killed you."

"No." Skye replied. "Just knocked unconscious."

Ward looked at Skye and in the moments of Daniel's distraction, he scampered out of the way. His mind was still a mess, he had no clue what to think or do. At the moment, he wasn't even Ward at all.

"I guess a made a miscalculation." Daniels hissed. "But this time I won't fail."

"A miscalculation?" Skye asked.

"Yes, a wrong move in my little game."

"This is all a game to you?!" Skye exclaimed. "Condemning the planet to a mutant virus is a game?!"

"Yes. And soon the game will be over, and the world will be gone."

Meanwhile, Ward shook his head, coming back to full reality. He looked to Skye and then to Daniels. "No." he whispered. "This can't be happening."

"And you will be the next victim!" Daniels roared, lunging towards Skye.

Skye braced herself for what would be her sure death.

"No! Stop this madness!" Ward quickly got up and threw himself between Skye and Daniels. The attack meant for Skye was inflicted on Ward. Daniels' clawed hand drove through Ward's stomach, some of his hand piercing through Ward's back. Blood dripped through the gruesome wound.

"Grant!" Skye cried. She dropped to her knees in remorse. She looked to Daniels, who was laughing, "Damn you!" she screamed. "Damn you!"

Coulson and May came running out of the foliage, "What the Hell is going, on?" he asked, then seeing the carnage.

May unsheathed her gun and pointed at Daniels. "Don't make a single move, or I'll shoot." she growled.

"That doesn't matter to me." Daniels purred, looked at Ward who was still impaled on his clawed hand. "I really don't care."

Ward's face was pure agony. It had became stark-white. A frozen, wide-eyed look was etched upon it. He tried to utter a single word, but he couldn't. The pain was just way too much.

Coulson snarled, "What the Hell have you done?!" he yelled. "What have you done?!"

Skye stayed frozen on her knees, tears streaming from her eyes. Only if Fitz and Simmons knew what was going one. She wished she had never left the Bus. She disobeyed orders, and now Ward paid the price.

Daniels laughed, "Took care of your little problem. The spectacular Grant Ward has now crashed and burned." He flung Ward off of his claws, sending him into the foliage. He shook the blood off of his hand. "Everybody crashes and burns, even you."

Coulson pointed his gun at Daniels, "You have made a big mistake." he hissed. "You're gonna regret ever creating that virus."

May's gun was still trained on the monster's forehead.

"I don't feel regret." Daniels responded. "Only glee. And now your deaths will follow his."

Coulson gulped, he had no clue what the outcome was. Most likely they would all end up like Ward. "No they won't. Yours will."

The forest became stark-quiet, not even the birds made a noise. Nothing penetrated the silence, except a low, deep growl that echoed through the trees.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I don't own AoS, Marvel does. Now this chapter, please don't get mad at me. I like making things like this happen. But is the 'death' actually a death? This chapter shows how much the team cares for each other, especially the bond between Skye and Ward. And there is the evilness of Daniels. Wot tha hail will happen next? Marvel's Agents of SHIELD will return in a chapter. Keep reading and please review! ~AwakeAndAliveSpartan.


	19. Chapter 19 (I Feel Like a Monster)

**Chapter Nineteen (I Feel Like a Monster)**

Coulson slowly approached Daniels, step-by-step. He still kept his gun trained on the monster's forehead. "What the Hell have you done?" he repeated.

Daniels laughed, "How many times do I need to tell you?" he asked. "I've gotten rid of the problem. He's gone."

Coulson looked at May, "May, get Skye out of here and back to the Bus. Keep her and Fitzsimmons safe." he ordered.

"I can't leave you here by yourself." May responded.

"Don't worry about me! Take her and run!" Coulson snapped.

May hesitated and then nodded. She took Skye by the arm and headed back toward the Bus.

Skye planted her feet and made both of them stop.

May looked at Skye, "What the Hell are you doing?" she asked.

"Shhh!" Skye hissed. "Do you hear that?" She pointed to the other side of the clearing.

May looked and Coulson did too, "I don't hear anything." May replied.

Coulson held up a hand, "No, I hear something too." He turned away from the monster and stepped carefully towards the source of the noise. "It's coming from here."

A low growl sounded from the trees and the branches shuffled. Coulson stepped back and he saw what had made the noise.

"Damn!" He fell back as a figure shot out of the trees. He jumped to his feet and spun around to see exactly what had shot out.

"Another mutant?!" Skye exclaimed, heading for cover.

Coulson started at the second mutant, "No, it's not just any ordinary mutant." he stated.

Skye looked closer, "Grant?!" she exclaimed.

The Ward-mutant stood, glaring at Daniels. The same wound was still oozing on his stomach. He growled and lunged towards Daniels, tackling him to the ground and pinning him.

Ward had not died, and Daniels had failed in his attempt. But he succeeded in unleashing the beast that was inside, and there was no stopping it.

* * *

"Coulson's gonna kill us!" Simmons wailed. "We let Skye go out there! We didn't stop her!"

Fitz placed a hand on Simmon's shoulder, "I don't think he'll be worrying about this, Jemma." he said. "There are way bigger things to worry about than this."

Simmons looked in Fitz's eyes, "You really think so?" she asked. "He told us not to let her outside, and we failed."

"Don't worry so much." Fitz said in reply. "There is nothing to," A off distant howl cut him off.

"What was that?!" Simmons exclaimed.

"I don't know!" Fitz yelled.

Fitz and Simmons were stuck inside the plane as a fierce battle waged off in the distance.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I don't own AoS, Marvel does. Ward lives, but the monster has been unleashed once again. Can he defeat Daniels and stop the battle once and for all? And what about Fitzsimmons who are alone in the Bus? Marvel's Agents of SHIELD will return in a chapter. Keep reading and please review! ~AwakeAndAliveSpartan.


	20. Chapter 20 (Blow Me Away)

**Chapter Twenty (Blow Me Away)**

'_Not this again. It's so cold and dark. I want this to end. I am sick and tired of this._

_He makes me look like a complete monster. He scares away the only friends I have. I am not a monster._

_He pushes and shoves while I cower in the corner. Time for his reign to end. It's about time I proved myself.'_

* * *

Coulson, May, and Skye stared in horror from the sidelines as Daniels jumped from the ground and sent Ward into the tree opposite him.

"We have to help him!" Skye cried. "We can't just stand here and let him get slaughtered!"

Coulson shook his head, "We can't. If we try to intervene, we'll just get killed as well. Skye, that is not Ward at the moment. For all we know, Ward is actually dead and only the mutant remains. The mutant could just be using Ward's dead body as a vessel."

Tears welled up in Skye's eyes, "Don't say that!" she cried.

May glared at Coulson, "Don't go making quick decisions like that. Ward could still be alive. He could still be in there."

"Well, he could be. But there's no way we can intervene! We'll just get killed!" Coulson exclaimed.

They were too busy arguing to notice the mutant shutter, blink in confusion, then send Daniels sailing into a tree. He slowly turned to face the three arguing agents.

"And why would I kill you?" He asked. His voice was deep and gritty, like someone who hadn't had water in a long time. "Why would I do that?"

Coulson jumped and turned around, "Y-You can talk?!" he stammered. "All this time you could talk?!"

"Of course I can talk. Why wouldn't I?"

"Well I didn't think the mutants could talk. I thought they were mindless."

"Hey, I'm not that dumb."

Coulson squinted, "Wait a minute. Ward?"

"Of course."

Skye's face drained of color, "But how? Y-You have control. How?"

Ward chuckled, but this time it was very scratchy, "It wasn't that hard. Told it it was time to go. Not literally, I'm still this thing. I told it mentally."

"Unbelievable." May whispered.

A growl sounded from behind Ward, "So you managed to gain control."

Ward turned to see Daniels, "So?"

"I don't know how, but I'm still going to kill you. Let's see how long you can keep it under lock and key." He lunged towards Ward.

Ward rolled and dodged and sent a clawed blow into Daniel's misshapen head and then kicked him to the ground.

"You are holding back." Daniels hissed, rising from the grass. "You are weak, pathetic."

Ward growled, "Don't forget, what doesn't _kill_ me, MAKES ME _STRONGER!" _He shaped his clawed hand into a makeshift sword and plunged it into Daniels' gut and jerked up, destroying several internal organs. Ward pulled his hand out, blood dripping, and kicked Daniels to the ground.

Daniels coughed violently, "You _thief_, that was my move. That was the move intended to kill you."

"Yeah, but it killed you." Ward stomped hard on Daniels' head.

Daniels shuttered and fell still. And he remained still.

Ward turned and looked at his teammates, "Now that's done. He's for sure dead." He suddenly felt faint and toppled over, mutating back to his human form.

Skye rushed over, "Grant!"

* * *

**Author's Note: **I don't own AoS, Marvel does. Sorry for such the long wait, I am something that you call lazy. Only about two chapters left and I need new ideas for another story. Ward gains control and manages to kill Daniels using the move that was intended to kill himself. At the end, he topples over and mutates back to human. Is he ok? And has Fitzsimmons managed to finish the cure? Marvel's Agents of SHIELD will return in a chapter. Keep reading and please review! ~AwakeAndAliveSpartan.


End file.
